Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casting and molding equipment and a method of manufacturing an amorphous alloy structural unit using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the casting equipment of amorphous alloy structural unit includes an alloy melting unit and an injection tube which are disposed in a large vacuum chamber and a protective gas-filled chamber, respectively. In practice, after each molding process, the vacuum environment is destroyed, or the protective gas is discharged, both of which must be reestablished for next cycle, thus prolonging the production cycle and reducing the production efficiency.
In addition, the die cavity of the casting equipment contains no vent holes, and thus gas holes or shrinkage holes tend to form on the surface of the amorphous alloy, thereby reducing the product quality.